clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Zak Ule
Peter Benson (or more known by his alias Zak Ule) was a former private detective who posed as a student at Clearwater High School to find out information about Jarrod's gang, The Front Line, even posing as a member of it. He is extremely intelligent, with good instincts about people, but lets his feelings get in the way of making good decisions. After it was revealed mid-way through the third season that he was not a freshman student and was really a 22-year-old private detective, it made things difficult between him and his then 15-year-old girlfriend, Wendy. After successfully shutting down The Front Line, he faded into the background of the series, but remained a regular until it was revealed at the beginning of Season 5 that he was behind the Clearwater Secrets twitter account and was using the drama and DM's sent to it to write a book about high school students, using the students at Clearwater as examples. He quickly had to leave the state after this was discovered and has not returned since. Was in a relationship with Wendy McGee until his departure from Clearwater, but was disliked by her friends, namely Candace Jones and Adrianna Jupe. He also made bonds with Eric Stem and Abby Ulmer and tried to help them when the gang came after them, but was unsuccessful as Abby was later killed by them. He was portrayed by Logan Lerman. Character History Season 2 In How You Love Me Now, Eric mentions that he talked to a member of Jarrod's gang named Zak who told him that the person he will be meeting with will not act violently to calm Abby and Dex down when they are nervous about him meeting with a member. Season 3 In That's Not My Name, he is seen at the Front Line meeting. Season 4 Season 5 Appearances Central Episodes Relationships Wendy McGee Main Article: Wendy-Zak Relationship * First Relationship ** Start Up: Uprising (320) ** Break Up: Misery Business (2) (226) *** Reason: She found out he was actually a 22 year old undercover cop. * Second Relationship ** Start Up: Vampire Money (1) (331) ** Break Up: Vampire Money (2) (332) *** Reason: He was neglecting her for his job. * Third Relationship ** Start Up: Glitter in the Air (414) ** Break Up: Kill Your Heroes (505) *** Reason: He was exposed as the person behind Clearwater Secrets. Trivia *He is one of the 8 characters to appear in less than half the episodes of a season they were a regular in the whole time. *He had a total of 7 plots. **He is tied for least amount of plots in Season 4. *Hee is the second regular to receive a plot while they were only a recurring character. The first was Adrianna Jupe. *It is unknown if Zak is a virgin or not. *He is the only new character of Season 3 mentioned before the season began. * He kept the secret that he was a 22 year old undercover cop from everyone at his school. The first person he told was actually Candace. * He was exposed as the person behind Clearwater Secrets. Quotes *"Hey, my name’s Zak." (First Line) *"This is gonna be good…" (Final Line) *“Add that to the 10 mile list of crappy things I’ve done, okay?” *"FINE! I’m behind Clearwater Secrets!" *"Nothing was going on I could work on, so…I figured since everyone in that place is a backstabbing bitch, if an account started that let people send in secrets and have them exposed anonymously, tons of people would take advantage of it." *"Time to unleash the final bomb and leave this stupid town…" Category:Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5